Willow Rosenberg (Wishverse)
Willow Danielle Rosenberg was a vampire and the alternate timeline counterpart of Willow. Member of the Order of Aurelius, she was one of the leading acolytes of the Master, alongside her lover Alexander Harris. Biography When Cordelia Chase wished to Anya Jenkins that Buffy Summers had never moved to Sunnydale, the vengeance demon transported her to a reality in which the absence of the Slayer had allowed the town to be dominated by vampires. Willow, accompanied by Xander, encountered Cordelia alone in the streets, oblivious to their identity as vampires. They attempted to bite her, but she was saved by the White Hats at the last minute. Willow and Xander went to the Bronze, where she feeds off a girl. Xander reveals to the Master that Cordelia had mentioned summoning the Slayer, so the Master orders Xander and Willow to kill her. At the library, Willow and Xander trapped Rupert Giles, and drained Cordelia of her blood. Concluding their mission, the Master allowed Willow to play with her "puppy", which meant torturing Angel, the traitor vampire with a soul, with Xander watching them. Later, while the Master inaugurates his plan to mass produce human blood for vampire consumption, Buffy Summers and the White Hats arrived at the factory, beginning a battle at the Blood Plant."The Wish" Willow had been momentarily saved from death, when Anya and Willow from the main timeline attempted to perform a temporal fold to retrieve the Symbol of Anyanka. Though, a interruption of the spell pulled the vampire Willow into their reality instead. In the mainstream Sunnydale, the vampire Willow was shocked to see the humans roaming freely at night. She had an altercation with Percy West in the Bronze, which had the good side-effect of making him respect the real Willow. Following this, she exposed her vampire face to Alexander and Buffy, causing them to believe their Willow was now undead. Disappointed with this reality, Willow found herself wandering through the streets until she was found by a group of vampire assassins sent by the Mayor Richard Wilkins. After subduing them all, and making them her minions through intimidation of the leader Alphonse, she proceeded to try to make the world better (for her). They started by taking over the Bronze, taking the patrons as hostages, where she sired Sandy. At the club, Anya recognized the vampire Willow, and convinced her that she could help her get back to her world but first they needed this world's Willow to perform the spell. The vampire tried to kidnap her human counterpart at the Sunnydale High School library, but was subdued with a tranquilizer gun. Switching clothes with her vampire counterpart, the human Willow helped the Scooby Gang retake the Bronze. Vampire Willow was returned to her world by Anya, Rupert Giles, and Willow, though she was returned to the exact moment she was taken. Grabbed by the Wishverse versions of Oz and Larry Blaisdell, she was pushed into a broken wooden board. She started to say "Oh, fu–," and turned to dust."Doppelgängland" Powers and abilities Vampire Willow possessed all the regular powers and weaknesses of a common vampire. She was also a formidable fighter, capable of defeating a pack of vampires by herself. Relationships *'Alxander Harris' *'Willow Rosenberg' — Vampire Willow expressed an attraction for her human self from the main universe. Willow found this somewhat disturbing, asking, "Would that mean we have to snuggle?" However, in a fight with her, she stated she would rather snuggle than fight. Willow had also stopped Buffy from staking her alter ego, taking pity on her. So instead, they decided to send Vampire Willow to her own world only to get staked once there. Gallery Vampire Willow 02.jpg Vampire Willow Xander 01.jpg Vampire Willow Xander 02.jpg Vampire Willow Xander 03.jpg Vampire Willow Xander 04.jpg The Wish Willow Cordelia Xander 01.jpg Willxandercordy.jpg Bitecordelia.jpg Doppelgangland Willow 01.jpg 3x16-8.jpg S3stills013.jpg Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Alyson Hannigan. *In the shooting script for "Doppelgängland", she is labeled as "Vampwill". *The character is depicted in a ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' action figure, an unreleased deluxe action figure, as well as in a Funko Pop!. *This version of Willow's sexual behavior towards women foreshadowed the original Willow's eventual coming out as a lesbian. *Her catchphrase, "Bored now," was also used by Willow before killing Warren Mears, in the episode "Villains". Appearances ;Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic *''Chaos Bleeds'' ;''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' video games *''Chaos Bleeds'' References fr:Willow Rosenberg (Wishverse) Category:Decoys and doubles Category:Wishverse Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Order of Aurelius Category:Vampire Minions Category:Deceased individuals Category:LGBT individuals Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Interdimensional beings Category:Sunnydale High students Category:The Bronze patrons